This invention relates to a switch device, and particularly to one consisting of two contactors having two conductors in a normally open or closed condition, the two conductors being changed into a temporarily closed or open condition so as to turn on or off the switch device for starting movement of two things provided with the two contactors.
Communication and contact are a crucial element in social activities, and every one should pay attention to the way and etiquette of communication and contact with other people. Especially, young children should be trained in these matters from an early age for leading and correcting social tendency and behavior. Toy dolls delightful to children are designed and manufactured independently, and are made to exhibit various movements such as blinking, extending hands, kicking with feet, or speaking out words, and so forth. But such movements are always done by a single doll, with no corresponding mutual talking or action between two dolls. There are no such two dolls capable of talking to each other, singing, or even kissing or expressing lovable action.